


ya like bees?

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cock Rings, Face-Fucking, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27794287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: help
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43





	ya like bees?

**Author's Note:**

> don't ask stupid questions

john winchester fuken hates the angel who fucks his son

:((((((((((((((((((((((((((((


End file.
